Ordinary Day
by fallenxoangel
Summary: ONESHOT Hermione discovers her feelings for Harry in this songfic. The story is based on Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton. Please R&R. Thanks.


A/N A story done by me and only me this time. This is my first story writing alone. Hope you like it. Please R&R.  
A/N 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K.Rowling (she is brilliant). Also the so "Ordinary Day" belongs to Vanessa Carlton. Any way, enjoy.

_**Just a day, just an ordinary day  
**_Hermione stepped out onto the Hogwart's grounds as she walked to the lake to read her favourite book.

-

_**Just tryin' to get by  
**_Hermione pushed through a crowd of first years as she spotted the lake in the distance. The sky was clear so many of the students were taking advantage of their last days at Hogwarts. Hermione remembered that it was her last year and school would finish in about two days. Hermione thought about all the things that had happened over the years and laughed at the stupid fights her, Ron and Harry had had.

-

_**Just a boy, just an ordinary boy but  
**_Hermione saw Harry sitting by the lake. She decided to skip reading today and went over to Harry. After all there were only two days left, why not make the most of it.

-

_**He was looking to the sky and  
**_Hermione watched as Harry lay onto his back and stare up at the sky. His shirt had come up a little and Hermione saw that he had amazing abs. Well duh! Hermione thought. He has played Quidditch since first year. Hermione sat down beside Harry. "Hi," Hermione greeted.

"Hi. Do you mind?" Harry said not looking at her.

"Oh okay," Hermione said sadly.

Harry looked over at her. "Oh it's you Hermione," Harry said surprised. "I thought it was Ginny."

"I thought you were going out with her," Hermione pointed out.

"No, we broke up yesterday. She was too clingy and she likes…Neville I think," Harry explained.

Hermione heart leaped. Why am I having all these feelings? she asked herself. "Well I'm sorry," Hermione comforted. No I'm not!

"It's nothing," Harry said sitting up and looking into her eyes.

-

_**As he asked if I would come along  
**_"Hermione?" Harry asked looking to the ground.

"Yes?" Hermione looked at him.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Harry asked shyly.

Hermione's heart soared. "Sure," she answered and they got up to leave.

-

_**I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's lookin' for **_  
Harry got up and helped Hermione to her feet. Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and saw mixed emotions. Love, longing, respect. Hermione quickly let go of Harry's hands but felt Harry's eyes burning into the side of her face. The sun began to set as they walked around the lake.

-

_**And like a shooting star he shines, and he said **_  
Hermione and Harry had been walking for about half an hour when they decided to sit down under a tree. "Hermione look," Harry pointed to a shooting star.

"Wow," Hermione gasped, "It's beautiful. But doesn't that mean that someone has died?"

"I can mean whatever you want it to mean. For me, it means something good is about to happen. I also make a wish," Harry closed his eyes.

Hermione looked up to the sky and made a wish. I wish this would last forever.

--

_**Take my hand, live while you can,**_  
"Come on Hermione," Harry said getting up.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"Take my hand, I have something to show you," Harry answered grabbing her hand and dragging her toward the Forbidden Forest. "Close your eyes."

Hermione shut her eyes as she was led through the forest. I wonder where we're going.

"Okay open," Harry said as they stopped, "And be very quiet."

Hermione opened her eyes and saw that they were hiding behind a bush. In front of them was a huge clearing. Hermione watched, amazed, as hundreds of fairies began to emerge from the trees and bushes. Each one glowed a different colour and they began to dance. Hermione felt as if she was in another world as the colours flashed before her eyes.

-

_**Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
**_Hermione felt pressure on her shoulder and saw that Harry had placed his arm around her. Hermione leaned her head onto his shoulder and his warmth was comforting. Hermione looked up at him as he looked down and smiled. This has to be a dream. she thought.

-

_**And as he spoke, he spoke, ordinary words  
**_"How did you find this place?" Hermione whispered.

"Me and Ginny found it once," Harry explained without any feeling.

-

_**Though they did not feel **_  
"Oh," Hermione said.

"She hated it though. I think it's peaceful The fairies come out whenever there is a shooting star and celebrate," Harry said changing the subject, "I don't know why though."

"I'll have to look that up," Hermione said looking back to the fairies. Hermione felt pressure on her head and realized that Harry had kissed the top of her head.

--

_**For I felt what I had not felt before **_  
Hermione's heart leapt as she sat there. Harry really did like her. She knew it. Hermione had never felt like this, especially with Ron. "Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"This is great and all but what about Ron and Ginny?" Hermione asked concerned.

--

_**And you'd swear those words could heal and  
**_"Hermione, Ginny is over me. She's with whoever she is," Harry explained, "And Ron will just have to deal with it like I did."

Hermione's heart felt better and she looked into Harry's eyes.

-

_**As I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine  
**_Hermione saw the pain that used to be there when she and Ron would kiss. She saw the sadness that had been there when she told Ron she loved him. "I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered.

-

_**And I know he's no stranger  
**_"You don't have to apologize," Harry said, "I got used to it. Don't worry about. Just forget about it. That's in the past, focus on now"

-

_**For I feel I've held him for all of time, and he said  
**_Hermione hugged Harry with all the strength she had and began to cry. Harry held Hermione as he comforted her. Hermione stopped crying and looked up at him. She smiled as he pulled her into another hug.

-

_**Take my hand, live while you can,**_  
Hermione felt like she belonged near him. His warm body felt great against hers and she closed her eyes, imagining her and him together.

-

_**Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand **_  
"Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione opened her eyes and stared up at him. "Yes?" she answered.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Harry said shyly.

"Okay," Hermione said, her heart bursting with joy on the inside.

-

_**Please come with me, see what I see Touch the stars for time will not flee Time will not flee, can't you see.  
**_Harry's brought his lips down to Hermione's and time seemed to stand still. The light from the fairies illuminated the dark forest. Hermione's heart pounded and her palms were sweaty. The kiss felt sweet and right. Hermione was having the best day of her life…

--

_**Just a dream, just an ordinary dream As I wake in bed  
**_Hermione opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around and wondered where she was. Hermione realized that she was in her room, in her bed.

-

_**And that boy, that ordinary boy **__**  
**_Harry? Hermione thought. His picture flashed into her mind. His jet-black, messy hair always in his eyes. His eyes, emerald pools that she had fallen into. The scar that he thought was hideous, but gave him a difference.

-

_**Was it all in my head?  
**_

-  
Did I dream it? Hermione wondered. Was it real?

-

_**Don't he ask if I would come along**  
_Hermione thought about the night before. The fairies, the shooting star, the tears, the kiss. It all seemed so real. Was it not real?

-

_**It all seemed so real, but as I looked to the door  
**_Hermione's eyes weld up with tears. It had to be real! Hermione's mind screamed. It had to!

Hermione heard a noise at her door and looked over.

-

_**I saw that boy standing there with a deal, and he said  
**_Harry was standing at the door. Hermione jumped out of bed and into his arms, planting a kiss on his lips. I was real, I knew it was! Hermione's heart and mind screamed together.

"Hermione, get changed quick. The graduation ceremony starts in about 15 minutes," Harry said.

Hermione looked at him and saw that he was wearing a muggle tuxedo. "One second," Hermione said closing the door. She quickly zapped her hair into a fancy bun with curls hanging around her face. She then zapped on her pale blue, no-sleeved graduation dress and opened the door.

-

_**Take my hand, live while you can,  
**_  
Harry held out his hand and they began to walk down the stairs to the common room. "How did you get up here anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore took down the spell for the stairs so that the guys could get their dates at the door," Harry explained.

"Dates?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Aren't you my date?" Harry asked, "If you don't want to be…"

"No, I'm sorry," Hermione said, "I'd love to be your date. Did last night really happen?"

"I asked myself that this morning," Harry answered smiling, "It did."

"How did I get to my room?" Hermione asked confused.

"You fell asleep in the forest so I brought you back to the common room and Ginny and some other girls brought you to your room," Harry explained.

-

_**Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
**_"I guess dreams really do come true," Hermione whispered.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Hermione glanced at her watch. "Quick, the ceremony starts in one minute"

-

_**Just a day, just an ordinary day**_  
Harry and Hermione enter the hall in front of the Great Hall, kissed and headed to their positions. "Glad to see you made it Miss Granger, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonnagal said smiling.

Hermione blushed and took her place in line as the graduation music began.

-

_**Just tryin' to get by  
**_The seventh years walked out the doors of Hogwarts and onto the lawn where the ceremony would take place. There were seats for the seventh years in front of the lake. The graduates walked up the aisle leading toward it. All around them were family members watching as they walked to their seats. Dumbledore approached a podium that had been set up there and the ceremony began.

-

_**Just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but  
**_Harry sat by the lake as the parents congratulated their children on finishing school. Harry heard someone approaching as he turned around. Hermione sat on the ground beside him and smiled.

"Hermione get off the ground, you'll ruin your dress," Harry warned.

"Only if you do to," Hermione laughed. Harry got up and helped Hermione to her feet.

-

_**He was looking to the sky  
**_They looked up at the sky which was a pale blue colour. Hermione snuggled close to Harry as he put his arm around her. "Do you want to go to the dance?" Hermione asked.

"Only if you do," Harry answered.

"You're so sweet," Hermione said kissing him. They walked into the Great Hall as a slow song was put on. Harry and Hermione danced to the music. "I want you to come with me to France."

"Why are you going to France?" Harry asked surprised.

"On vacation with my parents again," Hermione explained.

"I'd love to," Harry said and kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too," Hermione smiled. It was going to be a great summer.


End file.
